


Barbed Velvet

by CrybabiesParty



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Act, Children, Cleaning, Cooking, Creepypasta, Killing, Life with Creepypastas, M/M, Proxies, Punishment, Slender Mansion, Stand In, Trouble, behavior, crude language, immature, mother figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrybabiesParty/pseuds/CrybabiesParty
Summary: Ivy “Jaded” Winters was in the middle of a deep sleep when he gets abducted by three proxies in the middle of the night. When he wakes up, he finds himself being forced to become the new mother figure to a bunch of psychopathic killers.Turns out the Creepypastas are becoming to much for Slenderman to handle alone and needs help. Ivy will have to use a lot more than tough love to make these killers act behaved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ivy's POV**

 

_“Will you shut up. You’re going to wake him.”_ The sound came through muffled and almost inaudible. I peeled open my eyes and saw blurriness. My vision cleared and yet I still couldn’t see clearly. Then it hit me, I was in a burlap sack. With my hands and feet tied and my mouth gagged, along with a blindfold over my eyes. Honestly, it could be worse, but then again, it could be better. There seemed to be a heated conversation outside the sack.

 

_“I don’t understand why we have to do this. This guy is nothing but an easy target. We could’ve killed him in two seconds.”_ This made me uneasy. I tried not to move because I didn’t want to attract their attention to me.

 

_“You know as well as me that we need him alive. Boss said to retrieve the target with little to harm to him. If we kill him now, you can say goodbye to your life as a proxy and life in general.”_ I know people say curiosity killed the cat, but I couldn’t help but ask four questions: what is a proxy, who is their boss, what are they going to do with me, and what the hell am I being dragged across?. It feels prickly, yet slimy, like a forest floor. Luckily, the dragging eventually stopped and I was being hoisted up on someone’s shoulder. Whoever it was, was really strong.

 

_“W-Why did Slen-nderman want t-this guy anyway?”_ this time it was a third guy speaking. He had a noticeable stutter that I found honestly cute. Even though he probably took part in my kidnapping, I want to meet this guy. Did I hit my head...

 

_“I don’t know, something about important matters that needed to be attended to. I’m surprised he even had time to see this guy considering how stressed he’s been lately.”_

 

_“I don’t blame him for being stressed, considering how the others have been giving him a hard time. You think maybe he has something to do with it.”_ There are others like these people... I hope I’m not meeting them anytime soon.

 

_”I-I feel so-orry for this-s guy. He’ll h-have to meet the-ese people s-soon.” **Damn...**_

 

_“Looks like he’ll have to meet them now, we’re here.”_ Well, if I had any last wishes, I would say them now. However, it would take too long to come up with some. I felt the person carrying me adjust my weight on his shoulder and continue walking. The person soon could be heard walking on hardwood, assumingly a porch, then open a door. Even though I am in a sack, I still can feel eyes burning into me like a cigarette. Another door was opened and closed before the person carrying me set me down, quite gently I may add.

 

_“We brought you the target you asked for, Sir.”_ I must not have heard the man’s reply because the people left after taking me out of the bag. Yet, they still left my feet, hands, mouth, and eyes in restraints. I tried to strain my ears to see if I could hear anything. I only got a static sound inside my head.

 

**“You are probably wondering what it is you did that brought you here. It was nothing specific, just that you have been chosen for a very special position.”** Is this one of those cult things... am I becoming a sacrifice? “In order for us to continue, we must remove these restrictions.” Slowly, something that felt like hands removed the rope around my feet and wrists and the gag in my mouth. However, the blindfold remained where it was.

 

**“What I need from you is simple. I need a caretaker to look after the house while I’m away on business.”** _Excuse me..._ Lord, please restrain me from what I’m about to do.

 

“Hold up a second, are you telling me that you sent three thugs to break into my house, kidnap me, bring me here, so you could tell me that you need a house sitter? Whatever happened to knocking on people’s front door and asking them for a favor or me coming to you. I never even applied for a house sitting job. So help me understand why I’m sitting in front of a stranger, being asked to take care of a house.” I was slightly pissed in case some couldn’t tell.

 

The static then came back, **“It is not that simple. I need someone to look after the house along with its inhabitants and you are the only person qualified for the job.”** I’m still pissed, but I’m also curious as to how I’m qualified to be a babysitter. I haven’t babysat since the cheese ice accident... _story for a later time._

 

“You kidnapped me to turn me into a sitter for children. What makes you think I’m qualified? What gives you the right-“

 

**“Listen, I did not bring you here for you to give me attitude. I am simply asking for a favor, that is it.”**

 

“That still doesn’t answer my question as to why I’m qualified to be a sitter.” I just want straight answers and this guy isn’t giving them to me.

 

**“Well, I need someone who is able to deal with stress and by our observations, you have indeed proved yourself worthy. I also need someone who is tough, yet caring. In order to survive here, you need to be able to show your dominance and still give off an affectionate vibe. Thirdly, you must be capable of handling a giant mess with ease. The people who live here, are not exactly the most organized. In summary, you must become a mother to these people.”**

 

I’m just sitting here thinking to myself. _You know Ivy, just last night you were dancing to a Britney Spears song and now you are becoming a mother to multiple children. Your life has really turned around, hasn’t it?_ “Just one more question, how come you can’t get a woman to do this instead of a male teenager. I mean, I don’t exactly fit the motherly description.”

 

**“That’s the thing, you do fit the description. You care a great amount about people and is willing to help them, yet you still know when to put your foot down and say No. You can handle extreme stress with ease. You can also clean and cook like an expert. As for the female/male thing, it is only a matter of avoiding mishaps. If I brought in a female to do the job, they would not survive for very long. You are the only male to have a caring and confident personality. You are my best option.”**

 

“You make it seem like these children are absolute nightmares. I’m sure a bunch of kids can’t cause such a problem.”

 

**“You will not be looking after children.”**

 

“Wait, I thought you wanted me to take care of kids. If not kids, then what could I possibly be looking after?”

 

**“Maybe it is time I took off the blindfold.”** Finally, I’ll be able to see who I’m talking to. Maybe I can size him up, see who I’ll be working for- HOLY S***!?

 

When the blindfold was removed, I was greeted by an interesting sight. Like hell, the sight before me was downright terrifying. The person who I thought was a man, turned out to be a tall, faceless, slender creature. He wore a black suit and upon closer inspection, could tell he held some male features upon his white skin. I was shocked when I realized I just sassed off a creature that looked like it could kill me in a single second. The shock must have shown on my face because he began to speak again. “I’m not here to hurt you. As I said, I need you. But that will not stop, the others from attempting to harm you.”

 

I don’t know how, but I eventually found my voice and said, “Are the others like you?”

 

**“Not exactly, come with me and I will show you who you are up against.”** The man rose from his seat at his desk and appeared taller and more intimidating as he was walking towards me. He held out his hand and I hesitantly took it in mine. He led me to the door and opened it. I was welcomed to a symphony of noise and recklessness. Many people, half were wearing a mask, were talking to each other and chasing things or people. Some had knives and were showing them off. One person had a sack dripping a brownish red liquid from it slung over his shoulder. At one point, a dog with an enormous grin ran past me and a boy with a white face and smile was chasing it. The whole place was a mess and looked as if it hadn’t been cleaned for some time. Red stains littered the entire area and you could smell and tell it was blood.

 

Matters seemed to be getting worse when the people suddenly started staring at me. I then felt the same burning sensation as before. Not wanting to look nervous in front of them, I dragged the slender being back into his office. “Are these walls soundproof?” I ask and the man nods. “Good, because I don’t want the people outside to hear this next part.”

 

time skip _(because what was said should not be repeated)_

 

“Now do you understand why I cannot take this job?”

 

**“I understand that you have concerns, but you can trust me when I say that you will be protected by me and my proxies.”** There’s that word again. Proxy... it sounds like a type of pasta.

 

“Who are these proxies that are going to be protecting me?”

 

**“The same ones who brought you here. I trust in them deeply so I know they will keep a close eye on you if I tell them to.”** If it’s the same ones as before, then maybe I’ll be able to see that one boy with the adorable stutter.

 

“Fine, I’ll take the job. But I better not be killed by a single person in this house unless I agree to it beforehand.”

 

**“I’m glad you finally see it my way. I’ll call one of my Proxies now to take you to your room. You will start in the morning. I will be out of the house for a short while, so I trust you will be able to get the Pastas up and ready for the day.”** Did he just call them Pastas? Great, I’m left taking care of spaghetti. Shortly, a guy Looking to be in his early 20s came in. Upon closer inspection, I saw that he was dressed in a black sweater along with gloves, jeans, converses, orange goggles, and a mouth guard. He sported a head full of moppy brown hair that begged to be explored with my hands. In the condensed version of this description, he was hot as hell.

 

“Y-you called Sir?” Oh no, it’s that stutter. That adorable, sexy stutter. He was the guy carrying me earlier. OH NO, HE’S HOT. I was thinking so much, I didn’t hear him trying to get my attention. “A-are y-you okay?” He’s talking to me, AND I’M NOT RESPONDING. My won’t my tongue work? Because it’s too busy thinking about sticking itself in his- _ENOUGH!_

 

“B-Boss, I t-think he’s bro-oken.” Apparently, I’m still standing, saying absolutely nothing looking like a half idiot. Great first impression.

 

**“Nonsense, he is just shy. I’m sure he will be more talkative when he warms up to you. Trust me, this one knows how to use words.”** Toby just shrugged it off and took my arm. Sweet babies, this man is touching me. I feel tingly inside... _I hope it’s not cramps._ We began walking towards the office door when the Tall Man stopped us, **“Toby, I am trusting in you that you will not allow any harm to come to this human. You must protect him and keep him safe from the others. Tell Masky and Hoody the same thing for me.”** Toby gave a confirmation nod before continuing to walk out the door with me by his side.

 

Once outside, I could feel the intense burning sensation of staring make its way towards me. I tried my best to avoid it by keeping my eyes on the ground and making zero contact. Thankfully, we made it to the stairs quickly and was out of view. I released a breath of relaxation knowing I was away from their prying eyes. Toby led me down a hallway, past a few doors. Each of them displayed a plaque spelling out different names. We stopped at the end of the hallway in front of a dark oak door with no name plaque. “T-This will be y-your room,” Toby said, taking out a key and unlocking the door.

 

The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was a combination of dead rat and overcooked broccoli stumps. _It reminded me of the cheese ice accident_. The next thing I noticed was how the room was covered in cobwebs and dust. A single step brought up a thick cloud of dust. The furniture seemed to be intact, just needs a little wiping down. The furniture consisted of a queen size bed with silk sheets, a bedside table made of white marble with a lamp resting on top of it, a shag rug at the end of the bed, a loveseat sitting in front of an arched window overlooking the forest. I wouldn’t know the color of the furniture until I replaced the light bulbs and dusted everything. I was finally brought out of my thoughts by Toby’s voice, “T-This should w-work until a b-better pla-ace can be found-d.”

 

”Oh no, you don’t have to go through that much trouble. This room will do just perfectly. I just need two dozen cans of dust spray and a few rags, and maybe a can or two of air freshener.”

 

“S-Sorry about the sm-smell. The last per-rson did-n’t care too m-much for clean spaces.” I could see and smell what Toby was talking about. Nothing a little sprucing up won’t fix.

 

“Thank you for walking me up here, Toby. I really appreciate you doing this. Maybe tomorrow you can show me the rest of the mansion and help me with my surroundings.”

 

“S-Sure, I would b-be de-delighted to.” If Toby keeps on stuttering like that, I’m going to melt from too much sexual desire. How can a man have this hold on me? I’ve only known him for five minutes and yet I’m already imagining him shirtless with a tortilla. Again, _the cheese ice accident will never leave me be..._

 

Toby walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. I smiled knowing I just made plans for me to meet a guy. Life couldn’t get better. I walked over to the bed and laid down on it, causing a vast enormous cloud of dust to envelop me and send me into a coughing fit. _Maybe I was wrong about life getting better..._


	2. Chapter 2

***BEEP*-*BEEP-*BEE-***

 

I was awoken from a somewhat peaceful slumber by the alarm clock sitting on top of my nightstand. I groggily sat up, rubbing my eyes. _‘I hope that it was all a dream and not real,’_ I think, wishing that what I belive happened didn’t really happen. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I looked at the room I was currently inhabiting to find I was not in my room. _‘It’s not a dream... it’s real. Why is it real.’_ I kept asking myself this, hoping for a different result. Eventually, I would have to come to terms with my situation. However, though things seem drear, there was one good silver lining to this, and that was that I was going to meet with Toby today. Just remembering the boy’s stutter made me blush. 

 

When I finally got done with fantasizing about the boy, I remembered I had to wake the rest of the people up. _‘I wonder how I’m supposed to wake up these people?’_ Putting that thought aside for now, I started getting dressed for my “ **job**.” I walked over to the dresser to find that all my clothes were inside. _‘When did they have time to get this?’_ Not wanting to question their actions, I just went with it. I pulled out a lime green shirt with my favorite emerald coloured cardigan. I matched this with a pair of dark jeans and a green striped scarf. When I first arrived, I noticed it was chilly in the house. I looked at the wall length mirror and fixed my hair up into a bun with two long strands of hair falling on each side of my face. Even in a bun, my long hair still reached past my waist. I don’t know how my hair got to be so long, it just was. I didn’t belive in cutting hair so that may have to do with it. Another peculiarity about my hair is that instead of it being a natural colour, it was parakeet green. I always loved my hair because of its flaws and I always made sure it was kept in near peak condition. After applying finishing touches, I decided I was ready to take on today. 

 

I walk out of my room into the dark hallway. As soon as I did, I tripped and fell into a pair of strong arms. I look up and see those familiar orange goggles. “A-Are you okay-y?” I almost melted right there in his muscular, strapping arms. 

 

“Um, uh... yeah. Thank you for catching me.” I picked myself up and found myself looking into his dark eyes. Those eyes, the way they displayed layers of mysteries just waiting for me to explore, were driving me mad. I eventually forced my gaze away from him, blushing. _I’m making a fool of myself._ “Um... I should get the others up. I don’t want to disappoint your boss on the first day.” I started walking away from him, but he caught my arm.

 

”B-Be caref-ful when y-you do. The oth-thers are-n’t v-very good mo-orning p-p-people.” Great... just great. I have to wake up people, who happen to be murders. I might as well ask one of them to shoot me point blank. _They just might..._

 

“What are the chances of my survival here?” Toby looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

 

”J-Just make sur-re to duck wh-when you e-enter their room-m-ms.” With that last piece of advice, Toby walked away chuckling and leaving me sighing in desperation. _‘Might as well get this done before I lose the nerve.’_ I decided to start with the door closest to mine. The name plaque read “Ben Drowned.” _Some name he has..._

 

I knock on the door and there was no answer. I knock again and end up with the same results. _‘Might as well enter.’_ I twist the aged doorknob and the door opens, creaking. As I peak into the room, I found it to be quite... disorganized. From what my eyes could see, which wasn’t much considering it was almost pitch black in the room, video games scattered the floor along with crumpled clothes. I carefully stepped over stuff, mentally taking a note to clean this room first. The first thing I did was open the curtains, letting in the sunlight. This earned me a muffled groan from my left. I look over to see a boy around the age of twelve. _‘Sweet babies, he is young.’_

 

“Close the damn curtains. I’m trying to sleep.” _Young one has an attitude._ I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what is coming next. 

 

“I don’t care, it’s time to get up. You need to get dressed and eat breakfast.” The boy responded with a mumbling and another groan.

 

”I don’t know who you are, or what you’re doing, but I’m not listening to a nagging, inept, empty-headed bitch who thinks they can tell me what to do.” With those final words, the young adolescent buried his head deeper into his pillow and fell back asleep. 

 

“Ok, have it your way.” I left his room and closed the door. I came back in shortly after with a bucket of water in my hands. I lifted the bucket and threw the water onto his sleeping body. 

 

He shot up screaming, “OH MY GOD.” I watched his reaction and started laughing. His breath was hitched and his eyes were darting every which way. He looked like a fish out of water. “Why would you do that?!” He screamed.

 

”Because your name is Ben Drowned, so I thought it was fitting to throw water on you. Listen, while I’m here, I’m not going to have any attitude from you. I expect you to be up early in the morning and dressed and sitting at the table, waiting for breakfast. If you do this again, I promise I will drop more than water in you.” Now that I gave him my final words, I left him to get dressed. 

 

On my way out the door, I ran into a little girl who looked to be around the same age as Ben. She had a head full of long brown hair and the most beautiful pair of green eyes I have ever seen. Blood seemed to be dripping from the top of her head and her nightgown was torn and dirty. She was covered in bruises, as is she was beaten. “Who are you?” the little one asked. 

 

“I’m Ivy, your new caretaker. What’s your name?”

 

”My name is Sally. Why was Ben screaming? Did you hurt him?”

 

“Of course not, I was just trying to get him out of bed. He gave me attitude, so I poured water on him.”

 

”Aw, I wish I could have seen it.” Sally said, crestfallen.

 

”Well, how about this? Tomorrow morning, if Ben is not up on time, me and you both will dump water on him, together.” Sally’s face lit up when I told her my promise.

 

”Thank you, Ms. Ivy.” Sally hugged me.

 

”Actually, I’m a male.”

 

”Oh, I’m so sorry.”

 

”It’s okay, you’re not the only one who gets it wrong. Everyone does at some point.”

 

“Maybe if your hair wasn’t so long and you didn’t dress like a girl, people wouldn’t get it confused.” 

 

“Ouch... ok, I see how it is. Wait until after breakfast and see what happens.” Sally playfully stuck her tongue out at me and ran away laughing. I let out a little chuckle at her childish personality. When Sally disappeared, I went onto the next room. I knocked and someone responded, “Come in.” I enter and find a young woman with black hair sitting on top of a bed, tying her shoe laces.

 

“Who is it?” She asks in a monotone voice.

 

“Um, hi... my name is Ivy. I’m a new inhabitant here. Slenderman hired me to look after y’all.” Looking around, I could dee the woman’s room was fairly clean and tidy and everything seemed to be a colour of white. I was interrupted when the woman started speaking again.

 

“Then you must be the new babaysitter everyone is talking about. I’m going to go ahead and tell you right now, you won’t have any problems with me.”

 

”We’ll see about that. Who knows, something could happen between now and then.” I let out a weak laugh. Something about this woman’s presence made me feel on edge. 

 

“Just stay out of my way.” The woman finished with her shoe and walked past me, out the room and down the stairs. _‘No problem Miss Whoever.’_ I closed the woman’s door and turned around to find Toby standing there. 

 

“Oh, Toby, you scared me.”

 

”S-Sorry.”

 

”It’s fine... who was that woman who just passed?”

 

”T-That was Ja-ane. I-I would-n’t mak-k-ke her angry.”

 

”Thanks for the advice. Now all I have to do is wake up is a few more people and then I’ll be down for breakfast.”

 

”B-Be care-reful.” 

 

“Thank you,” I responded, blushing. Toby smiled and walked away leaving me a romantic mess. _‘Don’t worry, I’m almost done.’_ I make my way over to the next room and read the name tag, “Laughing Jack.” _‘Maybe this one will be more cheerful?’_ I knock on his door and no one responds. I do, however, hear a snore so I know they’re sleeping. I quietly open the door and nearly throw up from the sudden smell that punches me in the face. Once my eyes stopped watering from the smell and I could see clearly, I could see why I wanted to throw up.

 

On the walls of Laughing Jack’s room were dozens of intestines nailed down. All of them had slips of papers taped under them with different names and some were inflated and twisted like balloon animals. _‘These are probably from his victims.’_ Stumbling, I make my way over to Jack’s bed. Upon inspection, I could see that he kinda resembled a monochrome clown and he had a long nose. I tried shaking Laughing Jack awake and it ended up unfruitful. “Jack... Laughing Jack... you need to get up.” _‘It’s not working... not one bit.’_ I gag again from the smell and shut my eyes to keep them from watering. I open my eyes back up and see a glass bowl full of colourful candy. “Take one” was printed onto the glass. _‘Why not, I deserve one.’_ I begin to take one, but I’m interrupted when a clawed hand roughly grabs my arm. 

 

“Let go,” a gruff voice says. I look over and see that Laughing Jack is awake, his eyes dead-set on my hand.

 

”Oh, Jack, you’re awake. Good. I need you to get up and join the rest of us for breakfast.” 

 

“Let go of the candy.” _‘Okay, this is going to be a problem.’_

 

“I will if you promise to get up and be dressed and ready for breakfast. Gotcha.” 

 

“I will tell you one more time, let go of the candy or I will forcefully rip it from your bloody, fingerless hand.” Oh so now we are doing threats. I can do threats.

 

“How about, you get out of bed and I promise I won’t take all your candy and lock it inside a box. And the only way for you to retrieve your candy is to crawl inside the small box. Who knows, the lid on the box might shut and lock in place and you will be left alone, abandoned inside the tight, dark container. Even if you scream, no one will hear you. No one will come for you. You will have nothing to do but rot away.” I watched as the words brought a small hint of fear into Jack’s eyes. LJ let go of my hand and I dropped the candy. “I hope to see you downstairs. Thank you for your cooperation.” I left Jack alone in his room and I knew I won when I heard him nearly scream in defeat. _‘Only three more rooms, Ivy.’_

 

 I moved on down the line to someone’s room who belonged to “Eyeless Jack.” _‘Another Jack, huh. Hope it doesn’t get confusing for me later.’_ Taking up a breath of courage, I knock on the person’s door. I hear shuffling but no one answers. I knock again and the person responds, “Hang on.” A little later, someone opened the door. The person who did, was fully dressed with a dark gray hoodie and a pair of dark jeans. The only thing out of sorts was the blue mask with black eyeholes that were obstructing me from seeing his eyes. _‘But his name is Eyeless Jack, so maybe he doesn’t have eyes...’_

“Can I help you?”

 

“Oh, sorry. I was just coming to see if you were up and dressed. And if you were, see if you would come down for breakfast.”

 

”I’m not eating breakfast with everyone else.” _‘Okay, man of few words.’_

 

“I hope I’m not prying, but may I ask why?” The man moved aside and I took that as an invitation to come inside. The first thing I noticed was how organized his room was. Everything was in order and had its own place. I wouldn’t be surprised if everything was evenly spaced. The next thing I noticed was all the surgical tools he apparently owned. Scalpels, saws, forceps, and other types of tools were spaced out on a metal table. Some of them bloody and some of them washed. 

 

“I’ve already ate.” I looked at Jack and saw him standing beside a table with a plate of something half eaten. I looked closer and almost gagged. Sitting on the plate was a half eaten kidney, among other small organs. ‘ _These people have strange habits.’_

“As you can see, I already ate.” 

 

“How come you don’t eat with the other people?”

 

”I doubt they would like to see me eat.”

 

”Have you ever tried. I mean, they might not mind. Trust me, I doubt they would mind.”

 

”I have tried. They told me to leave. After that, I never tried again.”

 

”You shouldn’t let those words get to you. If you want to eat with the others, do it. Don’t let them hold you back.” 

 

“No. I’m fine here. I like being alone.”

 

”I guess I won’t be able to convince you to come downstairs, huh?” The man didn’t answer and I knew that it meant no. I said a quit “bye” and walked out of the room, closing his door. I moved to the next room labeled as “Clockwork’s” room. I knock on the door and it quickly opens. “Yeah,” a young woman looking to be around 18 answered. _She has a watch as an eye... She has a watch as an eye... She has a watch as an eye........._ “Are you gonna answer me or just stare?”

 

”Um, I... uh, was... um, just wandering if... you... would like to eat breakfast with the others?”

 

”Why?”

 

”Because everyone should eat breakfast together.”

 

”Why?”

 

”I’m not here to play 20 questions, I just asked if you wanted to join the others.”

 

”If I say yes, will you leave?”

 

”Only if you promise to be downstairs in 15 minutes.”

 

”Fine.” After she said that, she slammed the door in my face. ‘ _One more room and I can eat and then take a nap...’_ I walk up to the last door in the hallway and I immediately notice all the scratches on the door from what looks to be from a knife. The name tag just reads “Jeff.” ‘ _Please don’t let this one be hostile... Please don’t let this one be hostile... Please don’t let this one be hostile...’_ No matter how many times I repeated it inside my head, I couldn’t get rid of the feeling that this particular person would be the most volatile. I take a deep breath and knock. I knock again and again and no one answers. I consider leaving this one alone, but then I remember that the Slender thing wouldn’t like it if I did. My job is to wake everyone up so that is what I am going to do. I give one more knock and when no one answers, I open the door and step inside. 

 

I immediately notice the enormous disarray of the room. Knife scratches littered the walls and some of them spelled out, “Go to Sleep” or “Am I Beautiful?” No doubt that it was dried blood staining the walls and floors. Piles of bloody clothes scattered the floor, causing me to step around them to avoid getting blood on my shoe. When I stepped down with my left foot, I heard a squish. I looked to see what it was and found out it was a human eyeball that I had stepped on. If I didn’t throw up then, then I was about to now. The curtains were drawn over the windows, preventing me to see where the bed was. I finally stumbled over to the nightstand and switched on the lamp. Once my eyes adjusted to the new amount of light, I gasped. A boy, looking to be around his late teens, laid asleep in the bloody, dirty sheets. Dried mud and blood spread all over the sheets made it almost impossible to determine what the original colour was. The boy laying in the bed had charred, black hair and complete white skin. I looked again and found that he had a cut on each cheek, making it look like he was smiling. He had a black circle of burned skin around his eyes. His appearance frightened me but I couldn’t let him see that. I thought that if I did, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill me. 

 

I took my hand and slowly tried to shake Jeff awake. When nothing happened, I tried shaking him a little harder. I was about to go for a third time when I was suddenly lifted up and pinned to the wall by a firm hand around my throat. I stared with wide eyes as a long, sharp knife was centimeters away from impaling my skull. “Why the fucking hell are you in my room?”

 

I answered, gasping, “I-I’m here t-to wake-*gasp*-you up. Brea-eakfast is about to-*gasp*-start.” The killer made no move to move the knife away from my face. He stared at me, anger and insanity raging inside his eyes. 

 

“Who brought you here?” His grip around my neck became tighter. 

 

“Th-The Slender thing.”

 

”So, Slenderman thinks I need a babysitter? You know what I do to babysitters? How about I kill you right now and we can end this discussion, huh?” 

 

“I-I don’t think-“ 

 

“SHUT UP!” I didn’t have time to finish speaking before Jeff swung his knife. I heard a rip and I looked down and paled. Jeff had put a rip in my favorite emerald coloured cardigan. My one and only emerald coloured cardigan. I’ve had this cardigan for most my life and I treasured it, and now there was a giant rip in it. I tensed and began to breathe rapidly. _‘He ruined my favorite cardigan... THIS B****** RUINED MY FAVORITE CARDIGAN!’_

 

“What the hell is wrong with you.” I looked away from my favorite piece of clothing and up at Jeff. I watched him shift uncomfortably from my gaze and felt his hand loosen. I took this opportunity to grab his hand around my neck, rip it away, and break it. Jeff screamed in pain as all the bones in his hand shattered from my grasp. Jeff lunged at me with his knife, but I dodged it and took ahold of his other hand and shattered it. Jeff cried out in more pain as his other hand was being smashed. Jeff dropped to the floor and I watched as the bones in his hands began to move back into place. I didn’t give them enough time before I picked Jeff up by the neck and pinned him against the wall like how I was before. To ensure no funny business, I grabbed two knives and stabbed one each into both his hands. Jeff stared at me with slight fear in his eyes and I just stared back, emotionless. 

 

“You ruined my clothes.”

 

”So what, it was just a stupid piece of fabric.” I held on tighter to Jeff’s neck and dug the knives deeper into his hands. Jeff bit his lip to keep from screeching in pain. 

 

“That ‘stupid piece of fabric’ is the most favorite thing I own. I treasure it and you ruined it. Now, I’m going to ruin you.”

 

”Your threats mean nothing to me.” Jeff smirked and let out a weak laugh. 

 

“You will pay for ruining my cardigan.” I took both of my hands and placed them on the knives stabbed into his hands. I pushed on them and watched as they dug through his hand and deeper into the wall until the handle was the only thing sticking out. The entire process, Jeff laughed insanely. It made me question how sane he really was. Eventually, I had enough of it and punched Jeff in the stomach. I heard a snap and knew I broke a rib. Jeff fell silent and coughed up a little blood. “I think you payed your debt.” I left Jeff on the wall and walked out of his room, closing the door behind me. I fixed the bun on my head and started my journey downstairs. Once there, I made my way to the dining room. I was surprised to find everyone sitting at the table. 

 

The first person I noticed was Ben. He was dressed in an outfit that equally resembled Link and his hair was still slightly wet. Sally was still in her pink nightgown and hugging her teddy bear. Jane was quietly sitting down with her arms crossed over a simple black dress. Laughing Jack sat down, hugging his bowl of candy tightly to his body. Even Eyeless Jack was at the table, already eating what appeared to be a stew of some kind. Clockwork kept her promise and was sitting, dressed, at the table. Hoodie, Masky, and Toby were sitting near the front of the table. Hoodie and Masky were sharing a cheesecake while Toby was poking Masky, repeatedly saying his name. I took a seat next to Toby and he looked over at me and said, “H-Hi. I-I see you-ou sur-vived. Thi-i-is the fir-irst time we’ve a-ate together i-in mo-onths. B-By the way, wh-where i-is Jeff?”

 

”He’s still in his room. Later today, someone will have to pry him off the wall.” Toby gave me a quizzical look. “What, he shouldn’t have ruined my outfit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter, I apologize if it seemed a little rushed at the end. It took longer to write than expected and it was after eleven o’ clock at night when I finished. I will go back and see if there are things that need to be edited after I receive some sleep.


End file.
